You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison
by ihaku
Summary: In the middle of a gunfight, in the centre of a restaraunt. They said "come with your arms raised high." original idea from the My Chemical Romance song You Know What they do to guys like us in prison. Still open to pairings. Looks through the life story of Punk Arthur Kirkland. This is the 1rst thing I've ever written, please let me know what you think.


As the bullets where ricocheting off the bar, breaking bottles of fine whisky and tonics, he had flipped over one of the tables to use it as a make-shift shield to protect himself as he reloaded his weapon. By this time the people in the restaurant either have ran away as fast as their legs could take them, or they were shot dead in the confusion.

He hadn't been keeping track of how long this blood bath has being going on in his life. But it was too late for regrets. As he continued firing at the enemy across the room, a bright light shot through the windows, and a voice was heard over a PA speaker. "Arthur Kirkland… there's no chance of escaping this time, we have the area surrounded… Now come out with your hands up and we can end this peacefully." A booming voice said from outside_. __**Crap**_**...****_No…No no no!_**He thought to himself. He began to panic, **_this can't be happening! Not here, not now…_** he quickly rushed to his feet and ran behind the bar looking for something else he could fashion into a weapon. "Come out, or we're dragging you out!" The police officer spoke loudly with confidence in his voice. He managed to find some bottles of liquor still intact and ripped a part of his shirt and stuffed it in the bottle. "Ready when you are" he said with a smirk.

Outside there were already orders being given to storm the place and apprehend him. As officers started nearing the building he quickly took the lighter out of his pocket, lit the fabric and threw it with all his might out one of the front windows. As the explosion was set off he quickly made his way to the back of the building and ran out the back door. But the second he set foot outside he was met with a giant light on him coming down from above. **_They've got a freaking helicopter too?!_** He shielded his eyes with his arms, and started making a break for it. But he only made it a few meters before a group of people grabbed him. He fought with nearly all his might, sadly his small build was no match against the large men though. He was wrestled to the ground and his hands were cuffed behind his back. "At long last, we finally caught you. Bet you thought you'd escape us this time, didn't you?" said a large man with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair slicked back. He spoke with a heavy German accent. As rebellious as Arthur was he didn't want to get into a fight with this guy, he had a scary aura around him. "Get him to the car, the sooner we take him in, the better…" he said with a serious expression on his face while glaring at Arthur.

When they got him into the car they readjusted his cuffs to the seat to make sure he wouldn't get away, as he was sitting in the car he noticed a tall blonde man that was talking to one of the other police officers. He had kind blue eyes hidden under an interesting design of glasses frames. While Arthur was watching the two of them talk from inside the police car the blue eyed man looked over right at him. Arthur felt his face heat up when he realized he was spotted and immediately turned his head the other way in a very tsundere way, as his old friend Kiku would put it. The next thing he knew he heard a tap on the glass. He turned back around to find the blue eyed man standing there with a stupid smile on his face. "Hey, wanna doughnut?" he said to him, with one already in his mouth. Arthur just turned away, he didn't want to be bothered anymore. He just wanted this day to end. The blonde man just shrugged to himself. "Fine, have it your way" and he smiled. He stood back up and banged on the top of the car. "You can head on off now!" as the car started to drive away Arthur looked back only to see that stupid man waving and smiling as if to say 'have a nice day'.

In only a short amount of time they arrived at the station. But because of what Arthur was known for they couldn't just simply sit him down in a cubicle, ask if he'd like a cup of tea while he waited, and expect him to fill out paper work. They had to handcuff both of his hands to the table in the interrogation room. As he sat there and waited, he couldn't help but notice all of the mirrors on the walls, he figured they must have been one way glass windows. But he did manage to get a good look at himself. He hadn't seen his reflection in months. His hair was super greasy and all over the place, he hadn't showered in over two weeks, His Eyebrows, as bushy as ever. Other than that he looked surprisingly well for sleeping out in the gutters every night for that past couple of months.

Suddenly the door opened and that tall German officer from before had come in. He sat down at the table across from Arthur. "Well Mr. Kirkland, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked with a stern voice. "Absolutely nothing to the likes of you!" spat Arthur. "Arthur! If you do not comply then you will be sent to prison!" he shouted while he banged his fist on the table. "I'm sorry for the outburst… I'm here because I am supposed to help you…" He said in a low tone. "Ha! Help me?! That's a load of bollocks! How do you think you can help me?!" He scoffed. "I convince the jury that you are mentally ill, and have no control over your actions." He said in an almost concerned manner. "I'm not bloody mental!" he responded insulted. "Well, we'll see about that...I'm going to give you a Rorschach test, and then we'll go off of that." He said while reaching for his brief case. He set it up on the table and slid out some paper that had blotches of ink on them. "Okay Mr. Kirkland, I'm going to show you these images, and I want you to tell me what you see." He held up the first image and showed Arthur. "Now, what do you see?" Arthur looked at the image; it had reminded him of his childhood. Back then he was so innocent and carefree. But… he never had any parents, he was always alone. However he had one friend, well, not much of a friend. He was more of a rival. But Arthur could barely remember the lad, he had shoulder length slightly curly blonde hair, and for some obscure reason he could remember him wearing dresses all the time. "I see a flying bunny…" said Arthur, somewhat somber. "Alright then." He scribbled something down in his book, and then held up the next picture. "This one?" he asked, and watched Arthur. Arthur could barely tell what it was, it looked like it was all over the place, it was messed up, and then all of a sudden he saw the blotches form into what strangely reminded him of the sex pistols' God Save the Queen logo. It made him think about his adolescent years, which wasn't that long ago, he was only in his early 20s. Back then he was such a punk. He used to be in a punk rock band; he would even vandalize and steal, he'd do anything to go against 'the man'. "Some nice flowers…" he responded calmly.

"Um, tell me Mr. Kirkland, do you have any siblings?" the officer asked. Arthur froze; he looked down at his hands chained to the table. He began to think back. He remembered it was during his youth that he found out he had an older brother from Scotland. He was very harsh. At first Arthur thought he was cool, he wanted approval from his brother. But it took a turn for the worst, it was because of him did Arthur smoke his first joint, and it's when he started dealing with drug addiction. His brother wasn't that bad a drug addict, but He was a very bad alcoholic. It was even worse for Arthur though, his brother would have one to many drinks, and not only would he become very violent, but also horny…

_"Come on Arthur! You know you want it!" the drunken Scott said. He shoved Arthur up against the wall with an iron grip on his wrists. Arthur hit the wall and was trapped between it and his brother."Allistor! Stop it! You're drunk! You don't know what you're doing!" Arthur pleaded hoping to speak some sense into his older brother. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing Artie." He pulled on Arthur's necktie and pulled him into a powerful kiss. It wasn't a passionate one though, it was hard and merciless. Arthur could feel his brother's tongue trying to slip past his lips, but Arthur didn't want it to come to that, he tried pulling away but his brother, but the firm grip on his wrists and neck were too strong to break. Allistor knew he wouldn't gain entrance this way so he harshly bit the bottom of Arthurs lip. Arthur gasped from the pain and in severe need of air tried to take a deep breath. Only for Allistor to use this to his advantage, he slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth, as he explored Arthur's mouth he released Arthur's wrists and started going for Arthur's button-up shirt. Arthur didn't want it to go any farther, and he refused to give into his brother. With his arms free, he tried to stop Allistor's hands. Allistor broke the kiss and shoved Arthur to the floor; he had trapped Arthur under him so there would be no means of escape. But now Allistor seemed to go into rage mode. He kept going for his shirt with one, but with his free hand he gripped around Arthur's throat and started choking him. "Al..Allis…t..tor…" tears where starting to form in his Emerald eyes, as they became larger. "p…plea…sssee…" he choked out saying. "heh… you had your chance" there was lust in his eyes as he looked down at the helpless boy beneath him. He released his throat and Arthur gasped. He coughed a bit, and then let out a yelp. Allistor was right over him and he bit his neck, hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Arthur could feel Allistor's hand ghost over his skin close enough to give him Goosebumps. Then as soon as his hand was tugging on the zipper of his trousers Arthur took his wrist. "You may want to rethink that." Allistor whispered seductively into Arthur's left ear. Arthur had decided that he lost his nerve, he didn't want to go through anymore, and he just wanted it to be over. Arthur let go of his wrist. He had given in. Allistor smirked "that's right, know your place." He tore off Arthur's trousers and boxers in one fluid motion. Then Allistor held out his hand to Arthur's mouth. "suck." He commanded. Even though Arthur had given in, he still didn't want to give in to his older brother. He turned his head away from the hand given to him, and slapped it away. Allistor seemed surprised, and then a dark grin appeared on his face. "Fine… have it your way. I was trying to be considering, but know we can have even more fun." He stated with a sadistic tone hanging off every word. He roughly flipped Arthur over onto his stomach. Allistor gripped Arthur's hips hard enough that would diffidently leave bruises. He unzipped his own trousers, and let his member free from the tight fabric prison. He lined himself with Arthur's entrance, and without any warning he plunged in. Arthur almost released a blood curdling scream, but covered his mouth with both hands to muffle his cries. "Wow Arthur, I knew you had a tight arse, but I didn't know it would be this tight." As tears began flowing down Arthur's reddened face Allistor did not even give him a chance to adjust. He immediately pulled half-way out only to come crashing back into Arthur's sweet spot. Arthur nearly jumped, but was held sternly by his brother's hands. After a few more thrusts to his prostate, Arthur couldn't take anymore. He couldn't hold it in any longer with a loud cry Arthur came, and collapsed on the ground. Even if Arthur had came already, Allistor wasn't going to pull out until he was satisfied. It only took a couple more thrusts for him until it was his turn to cum. He grunted and came inside of Arthur, when he had finally pulled out of his younger brother there was blood all over Arthur's legs. Allistor didn't care, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it, and then he went over to the couch and sat down and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He looked at Arthur, lying unconscious on the floor. He didn't care… He never would as far as Arthur could ever tell. _

"I have no siblings…" he finally managed to say. He tightened his fists and looked back up to the officer. The officer again wrote down something in his book. The silence and the scribbling was beginning to drive Arthur insane. He felt as though he had gone off the deep end. He was beginning to struggle against his restraints, and even managed to move the table even though it was bolted to the floor. The officer started yelling "Alfred! I need some back up in here!" Arthur wasn't paying any mind to anything he had snapped, he had gone mental. There was a woman who ran in as soon as she heard the call for help. She managed to get behind Arthur and covered a rag soaked in chloroform over his nose and mouth. Everything went dark and sound started to fade after that.


End file.
